mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Post Op (TV series episode)
'Post Op' was the 121st episode of ''M*A*S*H, the 24th in the fifth season of the show, which originally aired on CBS-TV on March 8, 1977. The script was co-written Ken Levine & David Isaacs (who both also created the original teleplay) along with Gene Reynolds, who also directed the episode & Jay Folb. Synopsis The 4077th is deluged with patients. The individual stories of several of these patients in the Post Op ward and how they relate to each of the main cast members forms the core of the episode. Full episode summary The 4077th is low on blood, so low that they have to call around to other units to see if they can scrounge up some more. Col. Potter begs and pleads (and Hawkeye demands), to little avail. Things are made even worse when more wounded arrive. This leads to a tension-filled session in O.R., with Hawkeye and B.J. threatening to break Frank's legs when he complains about the working conditions. Potter tells them all to clam up. In Post Op, various cases are tended to: Hot Lips helps a soldier write a letter home, Klinger helps console a Puerto Rican soldier who is upset the doctors had to shave his impressive mustache to patch up his face, B.J. comforts a soldier who lost his leg due to a land mine, and Hawkeye gives advice to a soldier embarrassed by getting wounded in his rear end. Frank is worried about his patient, who is still unconscious and can't figure out why. He asks Col. Potter for help, but is really looking more to just find someone to blame. After he learns that the soldier was found in his sleeping bag, unconscious, it dawns on him that perhaps a snake crawled in there with him and bit him, knocking him out. He orders Nurse Kellye to give the young man a shot of anti-venom. One of B.J.'s patients is a soldier who's actually upset he's being shipped home: he has such a great series of black market businesses going on in Korea, he actually tries to bribe B.J. into letting him stay. Of course, it doesn't work. Klinger helps the despondent Puerto Rican soldier by giving him a custom-made mustache, which he gratefully accepts. Hot Lips rebuffs the advances of a soldier who, even though he's married, pledges his eternal love. The blood supply gets so low that Col. Potter asks everyone in the camp to donate, even though it's been less than 48 hours since everyone donated the last time. Only Frank has managed not to donate at all, but he's dragged into it by Hawkeye and B.J. The blood supply problem finally ends when a truck full of Turkish soldiers arrive. Thankful to the 4077th for taking care of one of their wounded, they are here to each donate blood. They file in to the Mess Tent to the applause of everyone in the compound, just as Frank bursts out, chased by a needle-carrying Klinger. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Hilly Hicks as Corporal Moody *Andy Romano as Sergeant Justiss *Sal Viscuso as Sergeant Raymond McGill *Richard Beauchamp as Corporal Robelo *Alan McRae as Corporal Nessen *Gary Springer as Private Garvin *Andrew Bloch as Private Cordon *John-Anthony Bailey (a.k.a. Jack Baker) as Private Whitney *Daniel Zippi (a.k.a. Daniel Zippe) as Private Corey *Zitto Kazann as Sergeant Attias *Uncredited appearances: **Judy Farrell as Nurse Able (addressed by name in dialogue) **Kellye Nakahara as Lieutenant Kellye Yamato External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/post-op-43320/ M*A*S*H episode Post Op at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638386/ M*A*S*H episode Post Op at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 5 episodes